


For Real

by idmakeitbehave



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, help I can't stop writing cheesy one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: You attempt to go to work after a dental procedure, despite having no filter due to the lasting effects of the medications. Hotch sends you home, but with one caveat- someone has to babysit you. This wouldn't be a problem, except he picks the one coworker you have a ridiculous crush on. This should end well.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 308





	For Real

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @idmakeitbehave :) always accepting requests for any ridiculous meet-cutes or one-shots your mind can think of

Were the lights in the office always this bright? 

You blinked, trying to make your eyes adjust. The glaring lights somehow seemed to make the throbbing in your mouth more intense. You knew logically that this was ridiculous, but it seemed like the logic control center of your brain had decided to take the day off.

You sank into your seat, wobbling for a moment before catching yourself.

“Woah there, Chipmunk. What are you doing here?” 

You groaned, locking eyes with Derek. Derek, who had perched himself on the edge of your desk, smiling as though the sight of you and your ridiculously puffy cheeks brought him the greatest joy in the world. _Asshat._

Suddenly Spencer appeared out of thin air, hovering beside Derek. Great. Your prescription-addled brain did _not_ have the ability to deal with your workplace crush today. This was a stupid idea.

You looked sheepishly at the two men before swallowing, wincing at the effort it took. “It’s paperwork day. I don’t need a mouth to do paperwork.”

Emily sauntered over to the three of you, her face a mixture of concern and amusement as she studied you. “Didn’t you just get two teeth pulled? Like _just?_ As in this morning?”

“That’s what just means,” you giggled. “Have you always had so many eyes?”

Derek and Emily exchanged a look, smirks on both of their faces. “Y/N. How many drugs are you on?”

You leaned back in your chair, arms falling to your sides. “Hm… well, let’s see. There was the IV sedation. And then the pain killers. _Oh_ and they had to Xanax me because I might be tough stuff with a gun, but put a needle near my mouth and I turn into an actual baby.”

Spencer let out a soft laugh at your words and you smiled at him dopily. A door shut from behind and you all turned to see Hotch exiting his office and heading straight toward you. “Oh no,” you mock-whispered. “Don’t let Bossman see me.”

Derek sighed in amused exasperation before raising his eyebrows at someone behind you. You turned to see Hotch standing next to you. “Sir,” you mumbled. “You look lovely this morning.”

“Y/N,” he stated sternly. “I told you not to come in today. Take the rest of the day off.”

“But Hotch-” you started to whine, frowning dramatically.

“I will not have you filling out government reports while you’re clearly not in the right state of mind. Take the afternoon, I’ll see you Monday. Home. Go.” Hotch turned to Spencer. “Reid, make sure they get there.”

Spencer stared at Hotch for a moment, his face flushing as he nodded his agreement.

 _Excellent._ He was about to be your babysitter for a hot second. You knew you should probably be embarrassed, but the rational part of your brain was feeling particularly small and all you could do was smile. Or at least, try to smile as best as your face would allow.

Spencer led you to his car, thankful that it had been one of the rare days that he had decided to drive to work. You followed him slowly, getting distracted on your way out. He tried to be patient, but you kept wandering away without a word. When you stopped to eye a set of particularly interesting bumper stickers, he grabbed your hand to pull you away.

“Doctor Reid!” you laughed, giving his hand a squeeze. “If you wanted to hold my hand, you just had to ask.”

Spencer stammered, his eyes wide as he let go of your hand quickly. You frowned, missing the comforting feel of his hand in yours.

On the drive to your place, he kept stealing glances at you, grinning at the way you pressed your nose against the window. The ride was silent for a while, and he jumped when you suddenly yelled, “ _Spence_!”

“What?”

“Can we get _ice cream_?!” You pointed to the convenience store up past the next intersection.

He chuckled, nodding as he pulled over and turned into the parking lot. “Why did you have to yell? And yes, we can get ice cream.”

You crossed your arms, attempting to look offended, although the effect wasn’t quite as strong as you wanted given the current state of your face. “I wasn’t yelling.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Was not.”

He sighed, putting the car in park. “Fine, I’m going to let you have this one.”

“It’s because I’m so cute, right?” You giggled, poking Spencer in the cheek. His face was warm and red beneath your touch and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. You laughed again at his nervousness, something that you always found so endearing.

By the time you had made it back to your apartment, ice cream in hand, you were beyond ready for a nap. All of the medications you were on had made you suddenly sleepy, and you struggled to keep your eyes open. Spencer took the ice cream from your hands as you dropped onto the couch.

When he returned from the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway, smiling softly at the way you had curled up on the couch, your hand idly flipping through the channels on the television. You settled on an old rerun of Doctor Who before pulling yourself up to look at Spencer. “Thank you,” you murmured. “You’re kind of the best.”

“Kind of?” he teased, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over you.

You sighed, pulling the blanket to your chin as you patted the spot beside you. “Sit with me, you beautiful genius.”

He sat tentatively beside you, tensing for a moment when you laid your head on his shoulder, surprised by the sudden contact.

You giggled as you placed your hand on his. “I have a big embarrassing crush on you, Spencer Reid. One day when I’m not on a delicious cocktail of drugs I’m going to find the courage to tell you for real.”

Spencer blinked down at you in shock. He swallowed thickly, struggling to find the words to respond. “‘For real’?”

“Yeah,” you whispered, your eyes fluttering closed. “One day I’ll tell you for real. But you’re so pretty. You make me nervous.”

Spencer felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he attempted to wrap his mind around what you had just said. Those were not words that were directed at Spencer Reid- ever. He thanked whatever entities there may or may not be for his eidetic memory, storing away this moment for the rest of his life. This was something he _never_ wanted to forget.

The two of you sat in silence for a while, your breathing steadily growing slower. When he was sure that you had fallen asleep, he moved so that you could lie down fully on the couch. He pulled the blanket back over you before smoothing back your hair with his hand. You mumbled softly at the touch, a small smile on your lips. He couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable you looked, all puffy cheeks with the blanket tucked under your chin.

“I have a big embarrassing crush on you too,” Spencer whispered before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

He couldn’t wait until the day you decided to tell him ‘for real.’


End file.
